More than Man's Best Friend
by chastityreso
Summary: Carlos is looking for a new dog. But after searching everywhere, he begins to lose hope. That is until he meets a German Shepard at the local animal shelter. What happens when he discovers this dog isn't just man's best friend? Kendall/Carlos.
1. Chapter 1

_**More than Man's Best Friend.** Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Ok so this idea may seem really weird. But I thought it was interesting. However, I apologize, this chapter may bore you. It's just to get an idea of what the story will be about._

_I hope you guys do enjoy it :)_

_There was no beta reader, mistake are all my own._

* * *

><p>Carlos Garcia walked through the pet store, looking around at all the dogs they had for sale. There were breeds of all kinds, small dogs, big dogs, long haired, short haired, most were cute, a lot were pretty, and one was kind of iffy looking. Carlos loved dogs, but none of these really interested him. None of them seemed like the dog he should bring home.<p>

He smiled partially at the animals that begged for his attention then left the store. That was the third pet store he had gone to this week and he still hasn't found a dog. It was beginning to discourage him. He wanted a dog, a companion – but he wanted them to be perfect.

Carlos hopped in to his car and began to drive back home. He turned on the music and hummed along, not really in the mood to sing like he always did. As he neared the last turn on to his street he noticed a sign he normally never paid attention to. It read: Local Animal Shelter.

Carlos bit his lip as his fingers tapped against the steering wheel. Unfortunately he never had a good experience with shelter animals. One year he bought a cat from the shelter, big mistake. He had scars that lasted for months thanks to that cat. When he was younger his parents bought him a dog. Unfortunately it passed only a week lately and it nearly broke his heart.

But maybe this time would be different? Carlos looked in his rear view mirror, checking for any cars. When he didn't see any, he moved his car in to the other lane and made a right turn. He let out a sigh as he drove his car towards the shelter. Maybe this time.

* * *

><p>Kendall bared his teeth, unhappy that these people had wrapped this wire around his neck. He was never much for being hostile. When he was human, not even as the dog he happens to be now. This thing around his neck hurt a lot – now he understood why dogs didn't like it. And where were they taking him? One minute he was walking along the road, next thing he knows, these people jump him out of nowhere and all but wrangled him to the ground. He wasn't even resisting, that is until now.<p>

Kendall didn't like the idea of being in a cage – as a human or a dog, and that's where they were taking him. He planted all four of his legs in to the dirt, trying his best to keep himself from moving, but these people were relentless. No matter how much he struggled he felt himself being dragged closer and closer to the cage.

In no time Kendall felt himself being thrown in to the cage. The bright side was they finally removed that infernal object from his neck. The moment he was free he dashed for the opening, but before he could reach it, the door was slammed shut in his face. With another snarl, he began barking, loudly – which technically was just him yelling at these people to let him out. It was enough to make them wince, but not enough to turn them around and they continued to walk out of sight.

_Hey! Come back here! I don't belong in here! Let me out!_

* * *

><p>Carlos pulled in to the parking lot and turned off the engine. He sat in his seat for a moment, contemplating on whether or not he should go inside. A part of him wanted to go home. But another part really wanted a dog. He put on a serious face.<p>

"I'm going in. I want a dog. And this may be the perfect place." He said to himself. He turned grabbed his keys and got out, walking inside. He was greeted by a nice looking older woman behind a counter. She smiled at him.

"How may I help you, sir?" She asked. Carlos returned a smile.

"I'm looking for a dog. For the past week I've been everywhere and I have not found the perfect dog or anything even close. I was hoping this could be the place." He answered. Her smile widened and she stood up.

"We may be able to help you. Follow me please." She walked from behind her desk and through the door that was right ahead of Carlos. He followed, walking in to another room where two men sat. They greeted her and him with friendly hellos. "Will one of you take him around to see the dogs?" The closet man nodded, standing up.

"Right this way sir." He said. Carlos nodded, following the man in to the back kennels. He moved aside for Carlos, motioning to all of the dogs. "Have a look around. If you see a dog you like, let me know, and I will tell you about them." Carlos nodded again, and began to walk around. He looked every dog – size, shape, color, breed, age; it didn't matter. All that mattered is how he felt when he saw that dog.

After a while Carlos was beginning to lose hope. So far every dog his seen didn't stand out to him, and he was reaching the last one. He let out a sigh, stepping over to the last kennel.

* * *

><p>Kendall perked up, hearing people walk in. He got up on all fours, trying his hardest to look through the bars. He saw the one of the men who put him in here and snarled. But he saw someone else a lot shorter with black hair. This person's back was facing him.<p>

"Have a look around. If you see a dog you like, let me know, and I will tell you about them." Kendall her the other man say. So this new guy, the short one, was looking for a dog. This was his chance. He moved closer than sat down right by the door of the kennel.

_Ok, I've got to look like a happy dog someone would want to adopt._ Kendall looked behind him and started wagging his tail back and forth. Then he stuck out his tongue hoping to give off a playful look. He waited patiently, praying the guy wouldn't choose any other dog before they got to him. He mentally cheered when the opposite happened and the guy stopped right in front of his kennel.

Carlos knelt down in front of the last kennel. He looked at the German Shepard inside, feeling kind of perplexed. He didn't know what it was, but something was very different about this dog – something very special. Carlos looked down slightly and then smiled at the dog.

"Hi boy." He said, happily. The dog continued to walk his tail in glee, moving closer to the bars. Carlos put his hand through two of the bars cautiously and the dog nudged his hand playfully. A brighter smile lit up his face as he began to scratch the German Shepard behind his ears. "Yeah, I think you're the one."

He stopped scratching the dog, and stood up. He walked away, heading back to the guy who let him in to tell him that he found a dog. Behind him he could hear the dog barking, almost frantically, like him leaving was making him upset. Carlos looked behind him and smiled.

"Don't worry boy, I'm not leaving without you." Immediately the dog stopped barking, lowering his ears. Carlos walked up to the guy and led him back to the German Shepard's kennel. "I want him." The man studied the dog then Carlos then looked at the dog again.

"Are you sure? He wasn't the easiest fella to work with. We had a hard time getting him in here." He asked, just to be sure. Carlos nodded.

"He seemed alright to me. Let me pet him and everything. I really think he could be the dog I'm looking for." Carlos answered, looking from the man to the dog. He smiled again when the dog looked up at him. The guy nodded, pulling out his keys. He grabbed a leash from a hook nearby and opened the cage.

If the dog had any idea of escaping, it didn't work out and in no time flat, the leash was handed over to Carlos, who led the dog out of the room. He stopped by the front desk, paying for the dog. The lady smiled at him, wishing him good luck with his new companion. Carlos smiled brightly and said thank you then headed out of the shelter with his dog.

* * *

><p><em>Bet you are all wondering why Kendall is a dog and how he become one.<em>

_Well you'll just have to continue reading and find out for yourselves :)_

_Please review if you liked it and/or interested in reading more._


	2. Chapter 2

_**More than Man's Best Friend.** Kendall/Carlos. comedy/drama/romance. language. I don't own Big Time Rush._

_Ok, I do hope this chapter isn't confusing in anyway. Until Carlos comes up with a name for Kendall he's known as just his dog. And until Kendall finds out what Carlos's name is his just his owner._

_Also are you guys ok with Kendall referring to Carlos as his Carlos? Because every time I have a scene focused from Kendall that's what he's gonna be known as, his Carlos. Yeah I hope my explanation wasn't confusing._

_Anyway yeah this one is short too, sorry! And I'm not going to be talking about how Kendall became a dog. Not yet and possibly not for another few chapters. But I hope you enjoy :)_

_I have no beta reader, mistakes are all my own._

* * *

><p>Carlos looked over in to the passenger seat where his new dog was sitting. He titled his head to the side, noticing something odd. The dog looked as if he was intently looking out the window. Not just staring at the trees like or mailboxes like dogs normally did.<p>

"Hey boy, what are you looking at?" He asked, of course not expecting a reply. The dog turned around, looking at Carlos. He placed his paw on the window – as if he was _pointing_. Carlos blinked, "Oh…okay." He was silent for a moment. "Oh! We need to give you a name!"

At this the dog's ear perked up. The dog watched and listened as his new owner went through possible dog names. All of which he did not care for what-so-ever.

* * *

><p><em>I already have a name<em>. Kendall thought. Though of course, this guy didn't know that. He pondered for a good minute or two. Maybe this guy could be the one to help him. He was pulled from his conscience when he felt the car stop. Apparently they were home.

"Ok, boy, this is home. Let's go." Kendall's new owner said. Yeah, even he still had a hard time realizing he was now _owned_ by someone. The moment his door opened he was out, looking around and taking in the new scents. He stared up at house that was now his as well. He had to admit, it was really nice. "Come on, boy."

Kendall looked up, scoffing, or grunting he would assume it would have sounded like since he was now an animal. He didn't like being told what to do, but he didn't care for standing outside either. So he followed his owner in to the house. Yeah, this definitely was really nice. If he could smile, he would. Right in front of the stone fireplace in the living room was a large dog bed.

He walked over to the bed, rubbing against it. It may not have been a California King, but hell, it was better than sleeping outside again.

* * *

><p>Carlos smiled as he watched his dog get 'acquainted' with his new bed. He placed his keys on the table by the door then headed in to the kitchen. He noticed there was a message on his phone. "Hm, I wonder who left a message." He asked himself. He pressed play, letting the answering machine talk.<p>

"Hey Carlitos, baby. Where are ya? I tried getting a hold of you on your cell phone, but you didn't pick up." Carlos rolled his eyes playfully. It was a message from his current boyfriend. He let it continue playing as he moved throughout the kitchen, thinking about what to make for dinner.

* * *

><p>Kendall's ears perked up again and he immediate turned towards the direction of the kitchen. He walked in, staring at the answering machine. He didn't know who was talking but his voice annoyed the hell out of him. He understood everything this…other guy said and quite frankly, he didn't like it. He snarled, growling at the answering machine.<p>

Well apparently this Carlos, his new owner, had a horrible sounding boyfriend named Jett. And just by his voice Kendall knew he was not going to like this guy at all. His Carlos walked over to him, keeling beside him. He flinched, finally taking notice as he began to pet him, probably trying to calm him down.

And it was actually working. Kendall leaned in towards the bet, enjoying the feeling of being scratched behind his ears. He heard his Carlos laugh as he began to pet him all over. _Yeah that's the spot_. Kendall thought, his back right leg moving rapidly. He felt the boy stand up; stopping his pets and Kendall wanted to frown. He heard him say he still needed a name.

_But I have a name, Carlos_. He was sure his owner would never think of his actual name. He looked around, trying to find some way of getting his name across. Suddenly he spotted letter magnets people put on their lockers on the fridge. He trotted up to the fridge, reaching up to plant his nose on a magnet.

This wasn't as easy as he was hoping it would be. Since the magnets were flat, he couldn't get a good nudge on them. But after what seemed like forever he was able to get the right letters off the fridge and on to the floor. He began nudging and pawing at the letters, trying to rearrange them in the correct order. Once done, he mentally smirked.

He let out a few barks to get his owner's attention. His Carlos walked over to him. "What is it boy?" He heard him ask. "Did you- did you do this with the magnets?" Kendall could tell it was something that wasn't easy to really full out believe your dog would do. But then again, he wasn't an ordinary dog. "Kendall…?"

Kendall jumped up, acting well dog friendly or however you wanted to put it. He placed his paws on his Carlos's leg and licked the side of his face, making his owner giggle. He titled his head, realizing he really liked the sound of his laugh.

"Kendall, so is that the name you want? You want to be Kendall?" He asked and received a bark of approval. His Carlos smiled. "Alright, then your name will be Kendall."

* * *

><p>Carlos gave his newly named dog a scratch behind the ears - right there, right behind his left ear. Carlos discovered that was definitely the spot. He got up and walked around the kitchen again, intent on going back to thinking of what to make for diner. He watched as Kendall headed back in to the living room to lie on his dog bed.<p>

As Carlos looked away from his dog, his gaze fell back on the magnets. He bent down to pick them up and placed them back on the refrigerator. He crossed his arms, looking at the magnets which he kept in the same order. "Kendall…how did you know to pick out a name for yourself?" He asked himself. "More importantly...how did you know how to spell it?"

* * *

><p><em>Okay basically each break line is either Kendall or Carlos. Though not their point of views, make sense?<em>

_Anyway, please review! I'm glad you guys are all interested in this story. Makes me happy! :)_


End file.
